


Заражение

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.

  **Глава 1**  
  
 **День первый**  
  
— Вот дерьмо!  
  
Или будильник не прозвонил, или Грег попросту проспал звонок. Так или иначе, а на работу он опаздывал. Сунув ноги в ботинки, он откусил большой кусок тоста. Зазвонил телефон, и Грег замычал с набитым ртом, отложил еду и принялся искать источник звука.  
  
Телефон лежал под кипой газет. Хорошо, что он вообще зазвонил, иначе Грег ушел бы на работу без него.  
  
— Да? — ответил он, делая большой глоток уже остывшего кофе, и скривился.  
  
— Доброе утро, — сказал Майкрофт, по мнению Грега, слишком бодро. — Ты еще дома?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Ну что ж. Я тебя надолго не задержу. Это, наверное, даже к лучшему, поскольку в Ярде тебя сегодня не ждут.  
  
Грег нахмурился.  
  
— Это почему?  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты выполнил мое поручение.  
  
— Поручение, — повторил Грег.  
  
Знал он поручения Майкрофта. Выполняя их, обычно приходилось нянькаться с Шерлоком где-нибудь в сельской глуши, где-нибудь в «безопасности». На поверку же все оказывалось гораздо более «увлекательно», чем представлялось.  
  
— Член кабинета министров был найден мертвым в деревне в Йоркшире, — пояснил Майкрофт. — Я должен был с ним встретиться, но меня вызвали в другое место. Я бы и сам поехал, хотя бы для того, чтобы выразить соболезнования его вдове. Но вместо меня для расследования его довольно внезапной смерти выбрали Шерлока, и я подумал, не согласился бы ты… Ну…  
  
— Присмотреть за ребенком? — закончил за него Грег.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
  
— Если честно, да.  
  
— Значит, мне ехать в Йоркшир?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Грег закатил глаза. Хоть «пожалуйста» сказал.  
  
— Я так понимаю, что твоего брата тоже надо подвезти?  
  
— Если ты не против.  
  
Грег фыркнул.  
  
— Ты знал, что я соглашусь, еще до того, как набрал номер. Ну ладно. Но ты будешь должен мне ужин.  
  
— Я задолжал тебе уже много ужинов, — ответил Майкрофт.  
  
— Да, это точно, — улыбнулся Грег. — Хочу в тот стейкхаус, где подают стейк с морепродуктами. А потом к тебе за десертом.  
  
— Считай, что я уже внес это в мой ежедневник.  
  
— Тогда увидимся, когда я вернусь.  
  
— Уже предвкушаю встречу.  
  
Грег рассмеялся.  
  
— Буду держать тебя в курсе.  
  
— Будь добр. Шерлок ждет тебя через час. Береги себя.  
  
— Отличного дня. — Грег закатил глаза и, повесив трубку, отправился в спальню собирать сумку на несколько дней.  
  
Вытащив чемодан, он включил новости и начал укладывать костюмы и менее официальную одежду.  
  
— Правительство глубоко скорбит о смерти министра, члены всех трех партий выражают соболезнования его семье, — говорил журналист. — Они отдали должное его стремлению не жалея ни сил, ни времени работать на благо своих избирателей. Ранее премьер-министр сказал следующее:  
  
«Он был человеком чрезвычайно внимательным. Он очень заботился о своих избирателях и, разумеется, о своей семье. Он был прекрасным министром и политиком такого рода, каким стремится стать каждый. Его смерть — большая трагедия, и, думаю, чувство утраты разделяют не только члены Лейбористской партии, но и оппозиции — все, кто имел счастье быть с ним знакомым».  
  
Грег выключил телевизор и, подхватив чемодан, отправился на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы забрать Шерлока. День был прохладным, но деревья оставались совершенно неподвижными. По дороге Грег включил радио и послушал свежие новости с подробностями о смерти министра.  
  
Казалось очень странным, что именно их с Шерлоком отправляли узнать, что произошло, и Грег задумался о том, что же Майкрофт от него утаил.  
  
Он никогда не ждал, что Майкрофт станет рассказывать ему все. Именно это в нем и нравилось Грегу: он умел держать в постоянном напряжении. Разумеется, подчас это в той же степени и бесило.  
  
Их связь, основанная на сексе, длилась всего шесть месяцев, однако шли к сближению они гораздо дольше. Медленно, но верно им удалось создать хорошие профессиональные и полуромантические отношения.  
  
Шерлок ждал Грега, стоя на тротуаре, покачиваясь с носка на пятку. Он забросил несколько сумок и коробок на заднее сиденье машины и уселся рядом с Грегом.  
  
— Без Джона? — с удивлением спросил Грег.  
  
— Это ситуация повышенной секретности, — ответил Шерлок. — Его не приглашали.  
  
Грег нахмурился.  
  
— Удивлен, что ты не отказался ехать, раз Джону не позволили.  
  
— У него еще и работа есть, — сказал Шерлок, сдаваясь. — Для его босса эта поездка была бы последней каплей.  
  
— Ну, тогда вперед? — рассмеялся Грег. — Зачем Майкрофту нужно, чтобы мы поехали в Йоркшир?  
  
— Майкрофт подозревает, что министр был убит. Он был относительно здоровым человеком, не без врагов. Майкрофт предполагает, что его отравили. Отсюда коробки.  
  
— А что в них? — хмуро спросил Грег.  
  
— Необходимые материалы, — ответил Шерлок с улыбкой. — Напомни мне отвезти их назад в Бартс, когда мы вернемся.   
  
— Боже мой, только не говори, что ты их украл!  
  
После паузы Шерлок сказал:  
  
— Мне ответить на твой вопрос или лучше промолчать?  
  
Грег неверяще покачал головой и пробормотал:  
  
— Если честно, то лучше промолчи.  
  
До места своего назначения — деревушки Лоу-Роу, старые каменные дома которой расположились у зеленых холмов и речки, — они добрались часа за четыре.  
  
— Деревня маленькая, улица здесь всего одна, — сказал Шерлок, сверившись с телефоном. — У министра здесь дом, он приехал и выступил перед местными жителями. Фермеры хотели получать от правительства больше поддержки, вот он и отправился поговорить с ними. Днем позже он заболел. А потом умер. Тело уже увезли в Баскервиль, но мне пришлют результаты, когда они будут готовы.  
  
— Так зачем нужны коробки? — спросил Грег.  
  
— Для сбора улик. Но, полагаю, они оставили мне несколько образцов, чтобы я смог провести свои эксперименты.  
  
— Образцов?  
  
— Образцов крови.  
  
Грег скривился, паркуясь у маленькой гостиницы типа «постель и завтрак», в которой они собирались остановиться.  
  
— Выглядит ничего, — заметил он, рассматривая здание, затем заглушил двигатель и выбрался из машины.  
  
Они с Шерлоком зарегистрировались и отнесли сумки к себе в комнаты, а потом направились прямиком к дому министра. Их впустила вдова, высокая женщина с большим количеством макияжа. Она явно плакала, но приложила усилия, чтобы это скрыть.  
  
С чашками чая в руках они устроились в гостиной. Женщина с силой заламывала пальцы, хмуро глядя на свои колени.  
  
— Может быть, вам хочется, чтобы сейчас с вами кто-то побыл? — спросил Грег. — Это не допрос. Я просто хочу узнать кое-что о вашем муже.  
  
— Нет, — тихо ответила она. — У нас есть сын, но он в университете в Америке. Он уже на пути домой, но… но на все требуется время.  
  
— Если вам что-нибудь нужно, только скажите.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она и кашлянула, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Что именно вы хотите знать? Я уже говорила с полицией, когда они приехали, чтобы забрать… — Голос ее дрогнул и затих. — Забрать тело, — сказала она наконец.  
  
— Как долго он болел?  
  
— Дня два. У него был небольшой кашель, когда он пошел выступать с речью в здание деревенского совета. Явка была такой высокой. Но он весь год то болел, то выздоравливал. Он так вымотался — с этими надвигающимися выборами и всем остальным. — Она вздохнула. — На следующий день кашель усилился. Началась лихорадка. Днем позже он стал кашлять кровью, я вызвала врача, но уже через час муж умер.  
  
— Кашель — нечастый побочный эффект при отравлении, — сказал Шерлок. — Но если он уже был болен, это могло ускорить…  
  
— Вы думаете, его отравили? — перебила вдова.  
  
Грег сердито взглянул на Шерлока, прежде чем снова повернуться к женщине.  
  
— Мы просто хотим проверить все, что можно. Нас послал сюда человек, который чрезвычайно озабочен случившимся, и он хочет удостовериться, что расследование будет очень тщательным.  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
— Не знаю, что еще вам сказать. Нам не угрожали. Мы приехали сюда на пару дней, просто чтобы сбежать от городской суеты.  
  
— Я сочувствую вашей утрате, — сказал он, вставая.  
  
Шерлок вышел из комнаты молча, и Грег отправился следом.  
  
— Да ради ж Бога, — пробормотал он, едва за ними закрылась входная дверь.  
  
— Что? — спросил Шерлок. — Какая разница, будет она знать, что мы ищем яд или не будет? Он или есть в его теле, или нет.  
  
— Черт тебя побери! — Грег в бешенстве зашагал прочь от Шерлока.  
  
— Ты куда?  
  
— В паб! — крикнул Грег.  
  
Через некоторое время он уже обедал бургером и пил колу.  
  
Потом он некоторое время разговаривал с местными жителями, расспрашивая их о встрече в деревенском совете. Оказалось, что министра здесь любили и ценили как человека, который много времени уделяет своим избирателям. Фермеров не так впечатлили его последние действия, и все же Грега заверили, что выступление министра в совете немного ослабило их тревогу.  
  
Грег вернулся в гостиницу в поисках Шерлока. Тот сидел за столом у себя в комнате, приклеившись к окулярам микроскопа.  
  
— Нашел что-нибудь? — спросил Грег.  
  
— Пока нет, — ответил Шерлок и посмотрел на Грега. — Я проверил кровь на самые очевидные яды, но ничего не обнаружил. Майкрофт позвонит через пятнадцать минут.  
  
Грег сел на краешек кровати и поинтересовался:  
  
— Он ведь подключил к этому делу и других людей, да?  
  
— Конечно, подключил. Но Майкрофт им не доверяет. Коррупция может проникнуть очень глубоко. Если убийца заплатил врачам, чтобы те проигнорировали улики…  
  
— Никогда не думал, что Майкрофт может быть любителем теорий заговора, — заметил он, фыркнув и покачав головой.  
  
— Насколько хорошо ты знаешь моего брата? — спросил Шерлок. Он поднял руку прежде, чем Грег успел ответить. — И я не имею в виду ваши взаимоотношения. Сколько он тебе рассказал?  
  
— Я не… Ну, я же не могу знать всего, так? Я знаю достаточно, — ответил Грег, слегка нахмурившись.  
  
— Достаточно, — повторил Шерлок, разворачиваясь к микроскопу. — Достаточно, чтобы заставить тебя молчать. Достаточно, чтобы ты не задавал вопросы. Достаточно, чтобы держать тебя на расстоянии.  
  
Грег прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
— Почему ты так говоришь?  
  
— Потому что Майкрофт ни с кем не заводит отношений, а ты — исключение.  
  
— Мне повезло, — ответил Грег, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Ты просто застал его в удачный день.  
  
— Видимо, у него таких удачных дней в последнее время полно, Шерлок, потому что он меня пока не бросил.  
  
— Пока.  
  
Грег посмотрел на свои колени, а потом поднял взгляд, когда ноутбук Шерлока зазвонил. Шерлок ответил, и на экране появилось лицо Майкрофта. Грег поднялся с кровати и встал за плечом Шерлока.  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого.  
  
— Добрый день. Есть новости? — спросил он.  
  
— Яд я пока не нашел, — доложил Шерлок.  
  
— Мы тоже нет, — сказал Майкрофт. — На все очевидные яды ты, я полагаю, проверил?  
  
— Да. Здесь я могу еще кое на что проверить, но у меня очень скоро закончатся образцы.  
  
— Сколько еще тестов ты можешь сделать?  
  
— Четыре.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
— Тебе пришлют еще образцы.  
  
— Мне нужна его медкарта.  
  
— Ее будет не так-то легко получить, — слегка нахмурившись, заметил Майкрофт.  
  
— Не надо врать из-за Лестрейда, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал он. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы все доставили вертолетом. Можете ждать завтра с утра. Хорошего вам вечера, Грег, Шерлок. — Майкрофт закончил разговор.  
  
Грег вздохнул, проверяя часы.  
  
— Пойду прогуляюсь по окрестностям. Составишь компанию?  
  
Шерлок поднял брови, выключил ноутбук и принялся просматривать свои пакетики для улик. Грег вздохнул, развернулся и вышел из комнаты, оставив Шерлока за этим занятием.  
  
 **День второй**  
  
Зазвонил телефон. Не прошло и шести секунд, как Майкрофт уже сидел на постели с трубкой в руках. Он проверил номер. «Стол семь» значилось на экране. Стюарт Бойс, один из сотрудников Майкрофта, занимал стол номер семь. Обязанности включали наблюдение за членами Парламента. В данный момент он был при исполнении и, следовательно, работал в ночную смену. Он звонил Майкрофту напрямую, не следуя протоколу, поэтому Майкрофт был вынужден признать, что случай безотлагательный. Он нажал на кнопку и принял вызов.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, — сказал Стюарт. — Простите, что разбудил.  
  
— Я не спал, — с легкостью соврал Майкрофт. Голос же Стюарта звучал устало. Это была, скорее всего, первая ночь его дежурства, и он, должно быть, только привыкал к новому графику.  
  
— Какова цель вашего звонка?  
  
— Я... Я не знал, что еще сделать.  
  
Майкрофт нахмурился и потянулся к выключателю. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, прежде чем нажать на кнопку, давая себе возможность привыкнуть к свету.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил он.  
  
— Пришло оповещение по электронной системе мониторинга. Из Баскервиля.  
  
Майкрофт снова нахмурился и сощурился от яркого света.  
  
— Какой код?  
  
— Там говорилось: «Заражение», — ответил Стюарт. — Оранжевый сигнал.  
  
— Меня можно будить, только если сигнал красный, — сказал Майкрофт, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Я знаю, сэр, простите, сэр. Я бы не звонил. Вот только согласно оповещению, я должен поставить в известность…  
  
— Министра здравоохранения, — закончил за него Майкрофт. — А он мертв.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Очень хорошо, мистер Бойс, — сказал Майкрофт. — Ответьте на оповещение, чтобы тот, кто его отправил, знал, что оно было получено и понято. Продолжайте следить за ситуацией и понизьте уровень оповещений до 51.  
  
— Что сделать, сэр?  
  
— Сейчас уровень оповещений находится на отметке 65. Это значит, что мой офис получает только оранжевые оповещения. Я хочу, чтобы вы понизили его до 51, чтобы мы могли получать желтые оповещения.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Вы знаете, как это сделать?  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Код допуска «Трафальгар».  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Я буду в офисе через… — Майкрофт проверил время на телефоне, — сорок шесть минут. Пожалуйста, закончите это задание ко времени моего приезда.  
  
С этими словами Майкрофт сбросил звонок и отправил пустое сообщение водителю, чтобы тот знал, что Майкрофт встает.  
  
Он выскользнул из постели и побрел в смежную ванную. Утро Майкрофта всегда начиналось одинаково, несмотря на то, во сколько он просыпался. Он снял домашний халат, повесил его на обратную сторону двери и вошел в душевую кабину. За три минуты он вымылся и еще две минуты позволил себе наслаждаться теплыми струями воды.  
  
Он почистил зубы, побрился и сбрызнул лицо лосьоном после бритья. После чего оделся. Выбрал красный галстук в тон носовому платку в кармане на груди. Оценивающе оглядев себя в зеркале, прошел на кухню.  
  
Один эспрессо спустя Майкрофт вышел из здания. Сел в машину и взял верхнюю из дюжины газет, лежавших здесь же на сиденье. Это были первые тиражи. Зачастую это были первые экземпляры, только что вышедшие из-под печатного станка.  
  
Майкрофт скользнул взглядом по передовице «Таймс», а затем «Файненшл Таймс». Во всех газетах главной новостью была смерть министра здравоохранения. Однако «Дейли Стар» сосредоточилась на телешоу «Большой брат». Майкрофт поднял брови. Он отложил газету и взял в руки телефон.  
  
Тридцать два неотвеченных электронных письма, все пришли после того, как он проверил почту в последний раз в двадцать два тридцать две прошлой ночью. Только два из них были отмечены Антеей как крайне важные.  
  
Одно было вводной к встрече с заместителем премьер-министра в девять часов. Другое касалось передвижения танков в Южной Корее. В последние пять минут поездки Майкрофт сидел и планировал свой день.  
  
Было пять ключевых моментов, на которых ему нужно было сосредоточиться сегодня. Встреча с заместителем премьер-министра, передвижение танков в Южной Корее, смерть министра здравоохранения, продолжающиеся переговоры касательно нефти с делегатами из Казахстана и еще один пустяк: дать Шерлоку волю в деле, которым тот занимался от имени Майкрофта.  
  
Он воспользовался картой и прошел в здание, кивнул сотрудникам охраны. Те поприветствовали его:  
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Доброе утро, миссис Льюис, мистер Ахмед. Спасибо.  
  
На лифте он добрался до верхнего этажа и вышел. Кончиком зонта толкнул двери офиса, открывая их. Стюарт Бойс сидел за столом номер семь. Едва Майкрофт вошел в комнату, Бойс развернулся к нему и с восхищением сказал:  
  
— Ровно сорок шесть минут.  
  
Майкрофт позволил себе коротко улыбнуться.  
  
— Были ли дальнейшие оповещения? — спросил он, подходя к Стюарту.  
  
— Шесть желтых оповещений, но ни одного из Баскервиля.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
— Баскервиль не выходил больше на связь?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Покажите.  
  
Мистер Бойс вывел на экран компьютера систему мониторинга и оповещения. Майкрофт склонился над столом, изучая информацию.  
  
— Покажите все оповещения за вчера, — потребовал он. Он редко заглядывал внутрь системы. Обычно он ждал, пока кто-нибудь не пришлет важные донесения ему напрямую.  
  
Мистер Бойс сменил изображение на экране.  
  
— В общей сложности два оранжевых оповещения, — пробормотал Майкрофт, проматывая данные. — Как обычно?  
  
— Да, сэр. Возможно, меньше обычного.  
  
— Одно красное оповещение, разумеется. Смерть министра. Когда Баскервиль в последний раз посылал любое оповещение, кроме желтого?  
  
— С тех пор, как я здесь работаю, ни разу, сэр, — ответил мистер Бойс. — Ну… В последний раз, когда из Баскервиля пришло оранжевое оповещение, ваш брат…  
  
— Больше ни слова, мистер Бойс, — предупреждающе заметил Майкрофт. Он завладел клавиатурой, напечатал «Баскервиль» в поисковой строке и принялся изучать все оповещения из исследовательского центра за прошедшие двенадцать месяцев. Оранжевые оповещения были и в самом деле редкостью, и все же появления такого оповещения было недостаточно, чтобы немедленно завладеть вниманием Майкрофта. Пока.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Майкрофт, выпрямляясь. — Вы правильно сделали, что позвонили мне. Когда заканчивается ваша смена?  
  
— Через час, сэр.  
  
— Пожалуйста, проинформируйте того, кто вас сменит, о необходимости наблюдать за ситуацией. Все оповещения из Баскервиля должны быть немедленно направлены мне. Благодарю за старание, мистер Бойс.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — прошептал Стюарт, щеки его заметно окрасились бледно-розовым. Майкрофт развернулся и вышел из главного офиса, прошел к себе в кабинет и закрыл дверь.  
  
Он распечатал вводную к встрече с заместителем премьер-министра и приступил к чтению.  
  
Оповещение высветилось на экране одновременно со стуком в дверь. Майкрофт оторвался от документов.  
  
 _Красный уровень: заражение  
  
Время отправки: 8:12  
  
Отправитель: Баскервиль  
  
Информировать: Майкрофта Холмса. Министра здравоохранения._  
  
— Войдите, — позвал Майкрофт. Дверь открыла Антея.  
  
— Красное оповещение?  
  
— Да. Баскервиль.  
  
— Я пытаюсь с ними связаться, — доложила она. — Я проинформировала заместителя премьер-министра. В данных обстоятельствах, думаю, вторая сторона должна быть оповещена.  
  
— Совершенно верно, — ответил Майкрофт. Он кликнул на сообщение: на экране начали прокручиваться данные.  
  
 _Информация о заражении: неизвестно._  
  
— Сколько раз мы получали оповещения красного уровня из Баскервиля? — спросил Майкрофт Антею.  
  
— За последние пять лет их было три. Первое из-за компьютерной ошибки ученого, он намеревался отправить желтое оповещение. Инфекции не было. Второе из-за ошибки оборудования. Третье касалось нарушения техники безопасности при работе со спорами сибирской язвы. Все три были красного уровня.  
  
— Три ошибки. Ровно на три больше, чем хотелось бы, — пробормотал Майкрофт.  
  
Антея кивнула и вышла из комнаты. Через две минуты секретарь принес чай. Чтобы насладиться им в тишине, Майкрофт отключил компьютер.  
  
Он сидел, размышляя о реальности бесконтрольного распространения серьезного заболевания из Баскервиля — да, впрочем, из любого научного центра в стране. На этот случай существовал ряд инструкций, и в течение двух минут Майкрофт освежил их в памяти. После чего открыл Скайп и позвонил Шерлоку.  
  
Шерлок сидел на постели. Рубашка измята, волосы в беспорядке, левый глаз дергался. Не спал всю ночь. Экспериментировал.  
  
В той же комнате находился и детектив-инспектор Грег Лестрейд. Он был уже одет и явно позавтракал. Сэндвичами с беконом, если судить по крошечному пятну жира на воротнике рубашки  
  
— Вертолета с медкартой и образцами не будет, — сообщил им Майкрофт.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Мы получили оповещение красного уровня из Баскервиля. Никто не выйдет и не войдет туда, пока не будет выяснена причина оповещения.  
  
— Красный уровень? — спросил Грег. — Что это значит?  
  
— Вы можете начинать паковать вещи, — сказал Майкрофт, игнорируя вопрос. — Больше вам там нечего делать. Можешь направиться прямиком в Баскервиль, Шерлок, если хочешь осмотреть тело, но, я полагаю, дело закрыто.  
  
— Ты просто получаешь удовольствие от того, что тратишь мое время, — раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок.  
  
— Я только за этим и живу, — саркастично пробормотал Майкрофт, медленно отпивая чай. — Увидимся сегодня вечером за ужином, Грег.  
  
— До скорого, — с улыбкой сказал тот.  
  
Завершив звонок, Майкрофт сложил все необходимое в портфель и отправился на первую встречу — с заместителем премьер-министра. Встреча оказалась продуктивной.  
  
Майкрофт был уверен: они оба считали, что контролируют положение. Но Майкрофт точно знал, что именно он одержал победу. Он уже понял, на что клюет этот человек (реформа образования, увеличение финансирования исследований в медицине, тайная любовница на стороне). Прочитать его было легко. Очевидный лжец. Он был успешным политиком, потому что был полезным союзником. А полезным союзником он был, потому что был жалок. Он был слаб, и им было легко манипулировать.  
  
Майкрофт вернулся в свой кабинет и проверил электронную почту, выпил чай и с удовольствием съел пару сэндвичей на ланч. Его красный телефон зазвонил, и, откинувшись в кресле, Майкрофт ответил на звонок.  
  
— У меня на линии директор Баскервиля, — сообщила Антея. — Соединить ее с вами?  
  
Можно было наконец получить ответ относительно ситуации в Баскервиле и вычеркнуть из плана на день третий пункт, после пунктов о Шерлоке и заместителе премьер-министра. А еще и часа не было. Что за чудесное начало дня.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Последовала пауза, затем женщина произнесла:  
  
— Алло, мистер Холмс?  
  
— Мисс Лоуренс, чем могу помочь? — спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Нет времени на любезности, мистер Холмс, — сказала она. — У меня здесь… Министр здравоохранения. Его тело доставили сюда для исследования.  
  
Майкрофт сузил глаза.  
  
— Что вы обнаружили? — спросил он.  
  
— Полагаю… Полагаю, он действительно был отравлен — в некотором роде.  
  
— Объясните.  
  
— Мы должны закрыть центр, мистер Холмс, — сказала она, голос ее дрожал. — И деревню, где нашли его тело.  
  
Майкрофту потребовалась только доля секунды, чтобы переварить информацию. Он поставил чашку на блюдце.  
  
— Эти решения принимать мне, мисс Лоуренс, — сказал он с нажимом.  
  
— У него была легочная чума, мистер Холмс.  
  
Майкрофт слегка нахмурился.  
  
Одна из трех форм чумы, тяжелая легочная инфекция. Распространяется воздушно-капельным путем или через кровоток. Лечится антибиотиками. Уровень угрозы, разумеется, красный. Но никакой катастрофы.  
  
— Это, без сомнения, опасно, — сказал он. — Мы, разумеется, введем карантин. Но ведь это излечимо. Сколько времени вам нужно, чтобы снабдить деревню антибиотиками?  
  
— В 1995 году ученые обнаружили на Мадагаскаре форму легочной чумы, устойчивую к нашим лекарствам. — Голос мисс Лоуренс дрогнул. — Мистер Холмс… Тут… Это… Мы не можем это вылечить. Пока.  
  
Грудь Майкрофта сдавило. Шерлок. Грег. Оба в потенциальной опасности, это стало ему очевидно моментально. Нужно было не дать людям покинуть деревню или войти в нее, во избежание распространения. А легочная чума распространится очень легко, по воздуху через кашель. Простой кашель…  
  
— Закройте Баскервиль, — приказал Майкрофт. — Никого не впускать. Никого не выпускать.  
  
— Да, мистер Холмс. А деревню?  
  
Это не ее проблема.  
  
— Начинайте работать над лекарством немедленно, — сказал он вместо ответа.  
  
— Уже работаем.  
  
— Работайте лучше, — велел Майкрофт.  
  
— Мы отправим антибиотики вертолетом, но мы не можем гарантировать их эффективность. Они могут дать нам время.  
  
— Тогда отправляйте их немедленно, — велел Майкрофт и бросил трубку.  
  
Он тут же позвонил премьер-министру, минуя всех ассистентов и не размениваясь на любезности. С момента избрания премьер-министра на пост Майкрофт поступал так только трижды, и все три раза из-за терактов. Этот случай был потенциально гораздо более опасен.  
  
— Мы должны изолировать целую деревню, — ровно сказал Майкрофт. — Или каждый в этой стране рискует заразиться.  
  
— Что вы предлагаете? — спросил премьер-министр.  
  
— Армейский кордон вокруг этой местности. Их необходимо снабдить защитной спецодеждой и техникой. Возможно, придется предотвращать небольшие бунты, хотя население деревни и невелико. Управлять ситуацией можно, но действовать мы должны быстро.  
  
— Насколько быстро?  
  
— Я бы рекомендовал вам отдать приказ немедленно, сэр.  
  
Через десять минут после телефонного звонка премьер-министр сообщил, что армия выдвинулась.  
  
Майкрофт уронил голову на руки.  
  


***

  
Грег неспешно подошел к тому месту, где была припаркована его машина, рядом с гостиницей. Над головой раздались звуки пропеллеров, и он поднял голову. Армейский вертолет? Здесь? Вертолет начал снижение.  
  
Грег зашагал к нему, нахмурившись.  
  
— Не подходите ближе, — раздался приказ по громкой связи.  
  
Грег остановился. В удивлении уставился на вертолет. Какого черта здесь происходит?  
  
— Не подходите ближе, — снова раздался приказ. — Вернитесь в деревню.  
  
Грег нахмурился и моргнул, увидев направленный на себя из вертолета автомат. Он поднял руки, развернулся и зашагал назад в деревню. В какой-то момент он сорвался на бег и ворвался в гостиницу.  
  
— Шерлок! — закричал он, взбежав по лестнице. Рывком он открыл дверь в комнату Шерлока. — Там куча военных…  
  
Шерлок уставился на Грега, отрываясь от ноутбука. Лицо его было мрачно.  
  
— Нас изолировали, — сказал он. — Министр умер от мутировавшей формы легочной чумы. Мы все можем быть инфицированы.  
  
Грег уставился на него.  
  
— Чумы?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хм. Ну… И что? У нас теперь пойдет… черный гной?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Это при бубонной чуме. А тут — легочная.  
  
Грег моргнул.  
  
— Что? Что это значит?  
  
— Уровень смертности при легочной чуме без лечения достигает ста процентов. Лекарства от этого штамма вируса у них нет.  
  
— Но… Что… Мы застряли здесь? — спросил Грег опустив голову.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Майкрофт…  
  
— Отдал приказ изолировать деревню, — закончил Шерлок. — Карантин. Он все сделал правильно.  
  
— А я… Мы теперь?.. — Грег не мог даже закончить это предложение.  
  
— У жены министра был кашель. Весьма вероятно, что она уже была инфицирована и заразила нас. Мы не можем уехать.  
  
— Мы умрем здесь, — в прострации сказал Грег, рухнув на кровать.  
  
— Майкрофт работает над этой ситуацией. Если уж кто-то и может с этим справиться, то только Майкрофт. В противном случае, да. Мы умрем здесь. Не кисни, Лестрейд. Родители у тебя умерли, детей нет. Могло быть и хуже.  
  
Грег уставился на Шерлока.  
  
— Хуже? — повторил он.  
  
— Мне теперь придется часами выносить общение с родителями, которые будут пытаться понять, почему Майкрофт дал мне умереть от легочной чумы.  
  
— Он пока… Он пока еще не дал ничему случиться.  
  
— Да, но я любимчик, наши родители увидят эту ситуацию иначе.  
  
Грег потер лицо, между его бровей залегла глубокая морщина.  
  
— Я чувствую себя хорошо, — тихо сказал он и с силой хлопнул ладонью по кровати. — Я  _чувствую себя хорошо_.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Он просто … Он просто даст нам остаться здесь и заболеть?  
  
— Мы уже можем быть инфицированы. Так, скорее всего, и есть.  
  
Грег покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, — пробормотал он. — Да не может быть. Я, блядь, не собираюсь здесь помирать.  
  
— Ты не можешь уехать.  
  
— Черта с два не могу!  
  
Шерлок слегка пожал плечами и повернулся к компьютеру.  
  
— Какого черта тебя это не волнует? — ощерился Грег. — Что, просто будешь сидеть здесь, пока не заболеешь и не… — Он даже не мог произнести это вслух.  
  
— А что еще мне, по-твоему, делать? — спросил Шерлок, повернувшись к Грегу. — Злиться? Попытаться сбежать и быть застреленным? Нет, я лучше останусь и попробую хоть что-то сделать, пока еще могу.  
  
— Мы оба умрем.  
  
— Все умирают.  
  
Грег покачал головой.  
  
— Да, и что? Лично я хочу умереть в девяносто, чтоб у меня внуки были и чтобы… да… блядство… — Он воздел руки к потолку. — Да даже не знаю.   
  
— Внуки? — спросил Шерлок, снова повернувшись к Грегу и подняв брови. — Тогда зачем ты теряешь время с Майкрофтом?  
  
— Ой, ну не будь ты таким мудаком, Шерлок.  
  
— Это резонный вопрос.  
  
— Нет, не резонный.  
  
— Майкрофт не захочет иметь детей, — сказал Шерлок. — Твоя мечта о внуках в девяносто разобьется, не успев даже начать осуществляться, если ты собираешься провести жизнь с ним.  
  
— Ну и что? Теперь-то это, блядь, какое значение имеет? — рявкнул Грег. — Мы с тобой помрем здесь, рядом друг с другом. Будем кашлять кровью и сдохнем медленной и страшной смертью, а потом за нами придут, побросают тела в большую кучу и подожгут.  
  
— Мхм. Наверное.  
  
— Не могу. Не буду. — Грег ударил кулаком по двери, не замечая боль в костяшках пальцев. — Не стану я этого делать, Шерлок!  
  
— У тебя нет выбора.  
  
Грег уставился на него. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Шерлок отвернулся к ноутбуку.  
  
— У министра был очень слабый иммунитет, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Мы умрем не так быстро, как он. У нас есть немного времени.  
  
Грег только покачал головой и вылетел из комнаты. Он вернулся к себе и рухнул на кровать. Проверил телефон, но сообщений не было. Из его команды никто даже не знал, что он здесь  
  
Он остался у себя и посмотрел новости, узнал свежую информацию о карантине. Смотрел до тех пор, пока это не стало невыносимым. Значит, это правда. Они застряли здесь и умрут от неизлечимой болезни.  
  
Той ночью ему снилось, что он держит на руках своего первенца. Укачивает и обещает, что тот никогда не будет ни в чем нуждаться.  
  
Внезапно проснувшись и поняв, что по щекам текут слезы, Грег совсем не удивился.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**  
  
 **День третий**  
  
Майкрофт передал несколько купюр бородатому гею за барной стойкой. В гостинице недалеко от Баскервиля стояла мертвая тишина. За спиной Майкрофта Антея читала вегетарианское меню.  
  
— Вам повезло, — сказал мужчина за стойкой. — У нас были забронированы все номера, но большинство гостей разъехались по домам, чтобы быть с семьей. Запаниковали, выходит дело.  
  
— Мхм, — ответил Майкрофт, протянув руку за ключами от комнаты.  
  
Мужчина продолжал говорить как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
— Страшное дело, с этой инфекцией, да? Но умрем так умрем, тут уж ничего не попишешь. Вы здесь зачем? Хотите прогуляться по торфяным болотам?  
  
— В отпуск на пару дней.  
  
— Тогда обязательно дойдите до лощины… А еще есть…  
  
— Ключи, — перебил Майкрофт. — Будьте любезны.  
  
Мужчина хмуро поглядел на Майкрофта и передал ему связку.  
  
— Как пожелаете, — буркнул он.  
  
Майкрофт отдал один ключ Антее, и они поднялись в свои комнаты.  
  
— Вы с ним разговаривали? — спросила она.  
  
Майкрофт взглянул на нее.  
  
— С кем?  
  
— С Грегом, — продолжала настаивать Антея.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Майкрофт…  
  
— Он со мной на связь тоже не выходил, — напомнил он ей.  
  
Антея коснулась дверной ручки и вздохнула.  
  
— Увидимся через полчаса, — сказала она.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул и открыл дверь в свою комнату. До его стандартов номер не дотягивал, но для пребывания здесь приемлемо. Он проверил телефон. Он знал, что Шерлок уже сообщил Грегу о сложившейся ситуации, но тот факт, что никто из них до сих пор так и не вышел с Майкрофтом на связь, настораживал.  
  
Отсутствие новостей от Шерлока не беспокоило. Брат наверняка воспринял известие о надвигающейся смерти довольно легко. Это был не первый случай, когда он оказался на грани жизни и смерти, хотя весьма вероятно, что последний.  
  
Грег же…  
  
Майкрофт нахмурился и открыл список контактов, чтобы позвонить ему. Он старался не думать о Греге. Он старался думать обо всех, кто застрял в той деревне, как о людях невезучих, но не слишком важных. О жизнях, которыми придется поступиться во имя высшего блага целой страны и, весьма вероятно, целого мира.  
  
И думать так было бы очень просто, если бы в этой же деревне не находились Шерлок и Грег.  
  
Грег. Отзывчивый, щедрый Грег с его неистребимой верностью, добродушием и веселостью.  
  
Грег, который в будущем видел себя в браке, в окружении семьи, детей и внуков. Грег, который заслуживал гораздо большего, чем выпало на его долю: брак без любви, жена, которая ему изменяла, работа без возможности карьерного роста (большей частью по вине Шерлока) и любовник, с которым его в конце концов свела судьба и который не дал бы — не мог дать — ему той жизни, которой Грег так страстно желал.  
  
Майкрофт сглотнул.  
  
Нельзя отрицать, что Грег заставлял кровь Майкрофта течь быстрее. Что Грег показал ему, что значит — разделить с кем-то жизнь. Почти разделить с кем-то жизнь. Потому что Майкрофт не был готов отдавать так много себя.  
  
Майкрофт знал, что Грег предложил бы ему все. Майкрофт не сделал бы этого в ответ.  
  
И все же. Все же.  _Все же._  
  
Боль, что он почувствовал при мысли о смерти Грега, была всепоглощающей. Майкрофта начало подташнивать. Хотелось пасть на колени, и рыдать, и проклинать мир и всех живущих.  
  
Хотелось предать вселенную огню.  
  
Он ничего не сделал. У него просто не было времени на то, чтобы быть таким… сентиментальным.  
  
Он стер Грега из своих мыслей, убрал телефон и отправился в комнату Антеи. Они сели за письменный стол и начали разговор с главой Баскервиля.  
  
— Мы готовы отправить кое-какие лекарства, — сказала мисс Лоуренс. — Не знаем, насколько они окажутся полезны, но… К отправке они готовы.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
— Достаточно для всех жителей деревни? — спросил он.  
  
— Нет. Определенно нет.  
  
— Как выбрать, кто должен их получить?  
  
— Те, у кого уже проявились симптомы, все равно что мертвы, — сказала она. — В наборе достаточно болеутоляющих и прочего, чтобы обеспечить им уход, но и только. Все должны быть изолированы.  
  
— Я распоряжусь, чтобы лекарства забрал вертолет, — произнес Майкрофт. — Затем мы можем сбросить их с парашютом. Я свяжусь с Шерлоком, чтобы он знал, что лекарства на подходе. Тогда у них с Грегом… — Он вздохнул. — Тогда, по крайней мере, они с Грегом гарантированно их примут.  
  
— Этого будет недостаточно, — напомнила ему мисс Лоуренс. — Недостаточно, чтобы их окончательно вылечить. Мы просто получим отсрочку, и все.  
  
— Я знаю, — проговорил Майкрофт. — Продолжайте работать над лекарством. Просто делайте, что должны.  
  


***

  
Грег видел в окно, как Шерлок вышел на улицу, прикрывая ладонью рот. Выбежал на дорогу, схватил деревянный ящик, лежавший на тротуаре, и вернулся с ним в гостиницу. Грег слышал тяжелые шаги Шерлока по ступеням, а затем негромкий стук в дверь.  
  
— Отвали! — крикнул Грег.  
  
— Хватит вести себя как мученик, — отозвался Шерлок.  
  
Грег закатил глаза, услышав металлический скрежет в замочной скважине.  
  
— Да что ж это такое. — Грег поднялся с кресла, дошел, пошатываясь, до двери и распахнул ее настежь. — Просто заходи уже, — буркнул он.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся и внес в комнату коробку. Грег закрыл за ним дверь.  
  
— Что там? — спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок поднял крышку.  
  
— То, что нам доставили, — сказал Шерлок. Он вынул из коробки лист бумаги и пробежался по нему глазами. Затем дал Грегу маску для лица и вынул маленькую коробочку. — Лекарства здесь хватит на полдеревни. Сначала мы с тобой его примем, а через два часа отнесем оставшееся в здание сельского совета. Там мы оценим, кто болен в меньшей степени, и выдадим им антибиотики.  
  
Услышав это, Грег с отвращением воззрился на Шерлока. Лекарства достаточно только для половины деревни. Тогда они с Шерлоком будут решать, кому жить, а кому умереть, и — нет. Нет.  
  
— Шерлок. — Грег покачал головой. — Не выйдет. Я не могу… Нет.  
  
— Ты должен. — Шерлок посмотрел на него. — Некоторые уже больны. Уже пошли разговоры, люди пишут об этом в твиттере. Но некоторые еще не заболели, и мы можем приостановить распространение заболевания. Но на всех антибиотиков не хватит.  
  
— А как же те, кто уже заболел?  
  
— Оставшиеся препараты облегчат течение болезни. — Шерлок вынул несколько бутылочек с лекарством и положил на кровать. — Это для нас с тобой, — сказал он. — Тебе нужно надеть маску.  
  
— Как ты дашь людям знать, что нужно делать? — спросил Грег хмурясь.  
  
— Разошлю сообщения, — ответил Шерлок с улыбкой и взял в руки телефон. — Деревня маленькая, и все, что мне нужно, — отправить сообщения нескольким важным людям, а уж они разошлют их всем остальным в деревне. Тут все друг друга знают. Порадуйся, что мы не в большом городе.  
  
— А, ну сейчас-то мне полегчало, конечно! — буркнул Грег, закатив глаза.  
  
— Хорошо, что мы ответственны за лекарства, — сказал Шерлок. — Потому что если ты здесь все-таки умрешь, то умрешь, попытавшись сделать хоть что-то, чтобы предотвратить инфекцию, а не сидя в кресле и жалея себя. Хватит страдать, у тебя есть шанс действительно что-то сделать. Ты же любишь спасать жизни, так? Ты же поэтому стал полицейским? Ну так и веди себя соответственно.  
  
Грег нахмурился. Шерлок был прав, пусть Грегу это и не нравилось.  
  
— Ладно, — уступил он, потирая лицо.  
  
Шерлок дал ему пузырек.  
  
— Вот твои антибиотики. Их хватит на девять дней, более чем достаточно, чтобы вылечиться от обычной легочной чумы. Об особенностях этого штамма мы ничего не знаем. Ты же понимаешь, что оно не вылечит тебя?  
  
— Да, понимаю, — сказал Грег, читая этикетку, а потом вытряхнул себе на ладонь таблетку и протянул пузырек. — Ну, твое здоровье? — тихо сказал он.  
  
Шерлок выдавил улыбку, и они с Грегом стукнулись пузырьками. Грег проглотил таблетку. Шерлок последовал его примеру, и секунду они смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем снова вернуться к ящику.  
  
— Через два часа, да? — спросил Грег.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и написал сообщение на телефоне.  
  
— Отправляю смс, чтобы собрать людей. Только тех, у кого еще нет симптомов, и тех, кто в последние двадцать четыре часа только начал кашлять. Пришлось соврать. Сказал, что тем, кто заболел, нужно отдыхать и не рисковать выходить наружу.  
  
Грег покачал головой и вернулся к креслу у окна. Он сел и принялся снова смотреть на улицу.  
  


***

  
Часом позже они с Шерлоком натянули маски на лицо и отнесли лекарство в сельский совет. Следующие четыре часа они просидели за столом, обслуживая удивительно терпеливую очередь. Шерлок оценивал каждого, кто входил. Один кивок означал, что Грег должен выдать пузырек с антибиотиками. Два кивка — человек получал такой же пузырек, в котором были болеутоляющие препараты от побочных эффектов. Если кто-то приходил за лекарством для больного родственника, Грег выдавал болеутоляющие.  
  
Никто не должен был знать, что лекарства разные. Каждый из пришедших получал маску.  
  
Грега убивала необходимость считать людей, которых он отправлял на верную смерть просто потому, что им не хватило таблеток. К тому моменту, как еще один ящик сбросят с парашютом, для многих из них будет уже слишком поздно.  
  
Ближе к концу очереди антибиотики уже закончились. Последним стоял здоровый на вид мужчина, и Грег дал ему болеутоляющие. Он оказался последним только потому, что у него не было никаких влиятельных связей, и сообщение он получил позже, чем остальные.  
  
Выдавая ему маску и обезболивающее, Грег знал, что антибиотики не уничтожат заболевание полностью, знал, что мужчина может выжить, только если запрется у себя дома. И вообще, будет большой удачей, если тот доживет до конца недели.  
  
В гостиницу вернулись молча. Военные доставили коробку с провизией к каждому зданию, и теперь Грег и Шерлок ели консервированные фрукты и ветчину и смотрели «Топ Гир» на ноутбуке Шерлока.  
  
Грег знал, что Шерлок напуган гораздо сильнее, чем показывает: он не отпустил ни одного едкого комментария.  
  
 **День четвертый**  
  
Проснувшись следующим утром, Грег понял, что никаких симптомов у него по-прежнему нет. Ни кашля. Ни головных болей. Ничего. Он принял, как и было предписано, антибиотики, наблюдая происходящее за окном.  
  
Два человека в защитных костюмах вышли с носилками из дома по соседству. Тело на них прикрывала белая простыня. Ну вот, началось.  
  
Грег знал, что пожилые люди и люди со слабым иммунитетом пострадают первыми. И все же на его глаза набежала влага, пока он оценивал то, что происходило вокруг. Покачав головой, Грег задернул шторы и потер лицо.  
  
Он пробовал читать. Пробовал смотреть телевизор. Пробовал отправить пару писем друзьям. Пробовал позвонить Майкрофту: несколько раз держал большой палец над кнопкой вызова, но так и не смог нажать.  
  
Около полудня он постучал в дверь Шерлока. Вошел в комнату. Шерлок сидел, склонившись над столом, и смотрел в микроскоп.  
  
— Чем занимаешься? — спросил Грег, опускаясь на кровать.  
  
— Экспериментирую.  
  
Грег склонил голову набок.  
  
— Над чем?  
  
— Над своей кровью.  
  
Грег вздохнул и посмотрел на туфли. Он чуть-чуть завидовал Шерлоку, ведь тот нашел себе занятие.  
  
— Можно помочь? — спросил он.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Шерлок, прекрати. Я тоже умираю. Дай мне хотя бы побыть твоим ассистентом.  
  
— Ладно. Но ничего не трогай.  
  
Грег фыркнул.  
  
— Тогда чем мне заниматься?  
  
Шерлок дал ему коробочку.  
  
— Здесь стерильная игла. Уколи палец, чтобы у меня был образец твоей крови.  
  
— Ты же не… Ты же не всерьез изучаешь эту инфекцию, да? — спросил Грег, глядя на Шерлока.  
  
— А ты правда думаешь, что я могу здесь сделать что-то такое, чего не могут сделать в Баскервиле? — спросил Шерлок, покачав головой. — Я просто пытаюсь убить время. Хватит болтать, давай сюда кровь.  
  
У Грега не было сил сопротивляться требованиям Шерлока.  
  


***

  
— Слишком долго! — рявкнул Майкрофт, хлопнув ладонью по столу.  
  
Антея оторвалась от ноутбука.  
  
— Семь подтвержденных смертей, — тихо произнесла она. — Но на данный момент ухудшений нет. Антибиотики сдерживают болезнь.  
  
— Но лекарства от нее все еще нет, — ответил Майкрофт. Вилкой он погонял по тарелке пасту.  
  
Он видел, как по Баскервилю рассылают электронные письма. Видел, как проводят исследования на крысах, зараженных мутировавшим штаммом. Число мертвых крыс стабильно росло. То же было и с людьми.  
  
— С Шерлоком и Грегом все хорошо, — напомнила Антея.  
  
— Это сейчас.  
  
Антея снова посмотрела на него.  
  
— Майкрофт. Позвоните ему.  
  
Майкрофт отвернулся и уставился в окно. Он просто не мог этого сделать, зная, что сам приговорил Грега к смерти.  
  
Грег никогда не просил такой жизни, хотя влипал в неприятности с тех самых пор, как познакомился с Шерлоком и забрал его к себе домой, чтобы вылечить от наркотической зависимости.  
  
Для Майкрофта эти чудовищные, кошмарные эмоции разрушали все. Потому что ему хотелось только одного: приехать в Лоу-Роу, затащить Грега и Шерлока в машину и отвезти их домой, как будто его совершенно не волновало, насколько заразна эта инфекция. Пусть даже все на свете умрут, у Майкрофта будет еще несколько последних мгновений с…  
  
Он покачал головой. Нет. Такому не бывать, и он должен принять это наконец. Все, что он мог, — подгонять ученых, чтобы они быстрее нашли лекарство. Ситуация вышла из-под его контроля.  
  


***

  
Грег лежал на диване и читал, когда вошел Шерлок. При виде Шерлока Грег нахмурился: тот закрыл дверь, держа в руках небольшой сверток с…  
  
— Там то, о чем я думаю? — спросил он, глядя на Шерлока в упор.  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что там марихуана, то ты совершенно прав.  
  
— Ты купил марихуану?  
  
— Нет, нашел, — ответил Шерлок, поднося ее Грегу. — Но я не умею сворачивать косяк. — Он бросил сверток и пакет с сигаретной бумагой на кровать. — Я полагаю, что ты умеешь?  
  
Грег воззрился на него.  
  
— Я не стану тебе косяки сворачивать.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что я не собираюсь давать тебе наркотики.  
  
— Ой, да ладно, — настаивал Шерлок. — Если я все равно умру, хотя бы дай мне сделать это под кайфом. — Он широко улыбнулся. — Ну же. Можешь взять себе половину.  
  
Грег поднял брови.  
  
— О, ну тут уж я сразу соглашусь и выдам тебе наркоты, — буркнул он, закатывая глаза. — Проваливай отсюда и забирай это с собой.  
  
—  _Лестрейд_ , — заканючил Шерлок. — Ладно тебе. Это ж всего лишь марихуана. Я не нашел алкоголя. Думаю, кто-то из деревни уже все себе забрал. Но наркотики, наркотики — это ж здорово. — Он подтолкнул сверток к Грегу, глядя на него умоляюще. — Давай же.  
  
Грег снова посмотрел на Шерлока. Потом на сверток. Приходилось признать, что немного поддаться искушению все же хотелось.  
  
— У тебя есть табак? — спросил он.  
  
Лицо Шерлока озарилось улыбкой, когда он выудил пакет с табаком из кармана пальто и пристроил его на край кровати.  
  
— Дай мне что-нибудь твердое, — попросил Грег. — Мне нужно чем-то измельчить травку.  
  
— Прошу, — сказал Шерлок и передал Грегу зеленую пластмассовую дробилку. — Засыпаешь сюда немного и поворачиваешь ручку.  
  
— Да знаю я, как это работает, — буркнул Грег.  
  
Шерлок вышел из комнаты, оставив Грега гадать, зачем он это, черт возьми, делает. «Потому что ты все равно умрешь, значит, можно хоть чуть-чуть повеселиться», — сказал внутренний голос. Грег вздохнул. Через десять минут вернулся Шерлок с подносом. Он сел на кровать рядом с Грегом, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Грег измельчал травку.  
  
Он открыл пакет с папиросной бумагой, сыпанул табака и травки и свернул самокрутку. Шерлок просиял и хотел было уже взять получившийся косяк.  
  
— Нет! — сказал Грег, отводя руку в сторону так, чтобы Шерлок не достал. — Я прилагал усилия, значит, этот мой.  
  
Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на Грега, а потом лицо его расплылось в широкой улыбке.  
  
— О, с тобой вдруг стало весело.  
  
Грег закатил глаза и прикурил. Прислонившись к изголовью кровати, он закрыл глаза и вдохнул. Через некоторое время он передал косяк Шерлоку, тот застонал от удовольствия.  
  
Выкурив пару косяков, они оба почувствовали себя порядком навеселе и, откинувшись на спинку кровати, привалились друг к другу.  
  
— Поцелуешь, убьешь или женишься, — сказал Грег. — Брэд Питт, Джордж Клуни или Мэтт Деймон.  
  
— Кто? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя… — вздохнул Грег. — Поцелуешь, убьешь или женишься. Исаак Ньютон, Питер Хиггс или Брайан Кокс.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул и разразился истеричным смехом.  
  
— Ну, Ньютон уже умер. И стал скелетом. Поцелую череп Ньютона. Убью Хиггса. Женюсь на Брайане Коксе. — Он улыбнулся и пихнул Грега в бок. — Мэри Уотсон, Молли и миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Шерлок! Нельзя играть в тех, с кем лично знаком.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что это… — Грег взглянул на него. — Ну ладно, но никому ни слова. Убью Мэри, потому что она в тебя стреляла. Поцелую миссис Хадсон, женюсь на Молли.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся.  
  
Грег на секунду замолчал.  
  
— Шерлок. Вот сейчас серьезно-пресерьезно. Если я умру первым, я даю тебе разрешение ставить эксперименты над моим телом.  
  
Шерлок уставился на Грега, глаза его расширились.  
  
— Правда? — спросил он так, будто ничего прекраснее в жизни не слышал.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Шерлок просиял.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты мне никогда не говорил ничего приятнее.  
  
Грег рассмеялся, и Шерлок присоединился к нему. Вскоре они уже смеялись так сильно, что хватались за бока. У Грега по лицу бежали слезы и болел живот.  
  
— Лестрейд? — спросил Шерлок через пару минут, когда они немного успокоились.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Если мы выживем, твое предложение еще будет в силе?  
  
Грег нахмурился.  
  
— Какое предложение?  
  
— Что мне можно ставить эксперименты над твоим телом.  
  
— В смысле, даже если я умру от старости?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Что? — спросил Грег. — Нет!  
  
— А какая разница?  
  
Грег фыркнул.  
  
— Ну, я надеюсь, что если умру здесь раньше тебя, ты используешь мое тело и поймешь, как спастись тебе.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
— Скукота.  
  
Грег покачал головой и снова прислонился к стене.  
  
— Нет, если мы отсюда выберемся, я хочу, чтобы меня кремировали.  
  
Шерлок помолчал.  
  
— Можно мне экспериментировать на тебе до того, как тебя кремируют?  
  
— Я… Ну… Хм. Может быть. Наверное. Мне нужно об этом подумать.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
— Это слишком сентиментально даже для меня. Есть еще марихуана?  
  
— Ага, полно, дай сверну еще один косячок. — Грег наклонился и взял в руки сверток.  
  
— А можно я попробую? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
Грег посмотрел на него.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что после кокаина с героином ты никогда не курил травку.  
  
— С самокрутками слишком много мороки, — буркнул Шерлок. Внезапно до него дошло, и он посмотрел на Грега округлившимся глазами. — Не могу поверить, что ты это раньше делал.  
  
— Да заткнись, — пробормотал Грег, покраснев.  
  
— «Не принимай наркотики, Шерлок», — передразнил Шерлок акцент Грега. — «Наркотики тебя убьют, Шерлок». Лицемер.  
  
Грег улыбнулся Шерлоку, передавая дробилку.  
  
— Самодовольный ты мудак.  
  
— Есть такое дело. Так что ты курил? Просто марихуану?  
  
— Ага. Тяжелые наркотики я не принимал, в отличие от тебя.  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
— А ты, оказывается, был бунтарем. Кто бы знал.  
  
— Не сказал бы, что я был бунтарем.  
  
Шерлок рассмеялся и последовал инструкциям Грега, как свернуть косяк.  
  
— Тогда кем ты был? — спросил Шерлок, когда они снова затянулись.  
  
— Я был крутым парнем.  
  
Они сидели, курили, разговор сам собой сходил на нет.  
  
— Ну, Шер, — сказал Грег через некоторое время. — Хороший выдался вечер, если подумать.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, убрал сверток с травкой в карман.  
  
— Доброй ночи.  
  
Он встал и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Грег улыбнулся сам себе и лег на спину. Он повертел в руках телефон и позвонил Майкрофту.  
  
— Грег. — В голосе Майкрофта слышалось облегчение.  
  
— М-м-м. И тебе привет, — сказал Грег с мягкой улыбкой. Господи, как же он по нему соскучился…  
  
— Ты пья… Ты выпил? — спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Хм-м. Неа.  
  
— Под кайфом. Ты под кайфом. У тебя плохая реакция на антибиотики?  
  
— Что? — нахмурился Грег. — А. Нет-нет. Нет. Мы с Шерлоком нашли травку. Ну, он нашел, я свернул.  
  
— Господи боже мой. А я-то думал, ты на него хорошо влияешь.  
  
— Я хорошо! — возразил Грег. — Влияю. Влиял. Не знаю. Что происходит? Лекарство уже готово?  
  
— Почти, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Я… Пока еще рано говорить.  
  
— Не ври мне, — тихо сказал Грег. — Не ври умирающему, нельзя так.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Мы так и не сходили на тот ужин, — со вздохом сказал Грег и закрыл глаза. — И десерта не попробовали.  
  
— Мы все еще можем успеть.  
  
— Я реалист, Май. Не, все кончено. Я видел, как выносят тела, и повсюду дым и… Блядь. — Он зажмурился. — Господи. Я не хочу с тобой прощаться.  
  
— Тогда не прощайся, — прошептал Майкрофт. — Еще есть время, у нас еще есть время.  
  
— Тебе было бы со мной хорошо, Майкрофт. Если бы ты просто дал мне шанс. Я бы…  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Они оба замолчали. Грег прижал телефон к уху.  
  
— Заставь их работать, — тихо сказал он. — Надери этим ученым задницы и пусть работают так, чтобы у них кровь из ушей пошла и ноги стерлись. Ты ж Майкрофт Холмс, и нет ничё… ничего, что ты не смог бы сделать. Потому что ни Шерлок, ни я еще не готовы выйти из игры, и мы победим, потому что на нашей стороне ты. Поэтому, пожалуйста… Не сдавайся. Давай попробуем десерт, ладно?  
  
— У нас будет десерт, — прошептал Майкрофт.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Майкрофт.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Грег.  
  
Телефон умолк.  
  
Марихуана еще не выветрилась, и заснуть Грегу было легко.  
  
 **День пятый**  
  
Майкрофт спустился в бар и заказал тарелку овсянки. Он не был уверен, что сможет ее переварить, но это все же лучше, чем совсем ничего не есть. Только еда да адреналин и будут его поддерживать, пока ситуация не разрешится так или иначе, хотя про «иначе» думать не хотелось. Увидев за столиком Джона Уотсона, Майкрофт нахмурился.  
  
— Доброе утро, Джон, — сказал Майкрофт, подойдя к нему.  
  
Джон выдавил из себя улыбку, пока Майкрофт садился напротив.  
  
— Как они? — спросил он.  
  
— Накурились, — хмуро ответил Майкрофт.  
  
Джон моргнул.  
  
— Кто накурился? Шерлок? Грег?  
  
— М-м-м. Оба. По-видимому.  
  
Джон продолжал неверяще таращиться на него.  
  
— Закройте рот, а то муха залетит, — пробормотал Майкрофт. Джон фыркнул и закрыл рот. — В остальном — все в порядке, — закончил Майкрофт. — Живы. На данный момент. Но пока мы тут разговариваем, образцы их крови доставляют в Баскервиль, они должны быть там через час, и тогда мы узнаем точно.  
  
— Утром я говорил с Шерлоком, — сказал Джон, пожимая плечами. — Он кажется очень… Жизнерадостным, слишком жизнерадостным для человека, который застрял в этой деревне.   
  
— У Шерлока удивительно комфортные отношения со смертью.  
  
— А Грег? Как он?  
  
— Грег курил марихуану, — пробормотал Майкрофт.  
  
— Точно. — Джон нахмурился. — Да. Точно.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
  
— Вам здесь быть совсем не обязательно, Джон. Вы ничего не можете для них сделать.  
  
— Я знаю. Знаю. Но. Хочу быть там, где чувствую себя полезным. Я говорил с Шерлоком по Скайпу, но это не совсем то же самое, что вживую  
  
— М-м-м. Понимаю.  
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
— Вы все решите. Я знаю, что у вас получится.  
  
С тяжким грузом ожиданий на плечах, Майкрофт устроился с ноутбуком и принялся читать о последнем исследовании, присланном из Баскервиля.  
  
В одном из лекционных залов показывали презентацию, и Майкрофт стал смотреть. Или пытался смотреть. Мыслями он вернулся к Грегу. К их первому поцелую. Они кричали друг на друга. Грег орал так громко, что охрип. Майкрофт закатил глаза и повернулся к нему спиной. Грег схватил его за запястье и впечатал в стену.  
  
Утром дикая страсть, столкнувшая их накануне, вспыхнула снова. Грег лежал в постели Майкрофта, вокруг его бедер была обернута простыня, едва его прикрывавшая. Он легко улыбался, держа между пальцев сигарету.  
  
А какими были последующие ночи! Обеды, завтраки, ужины, за которыми они обсуждали все, от управления артиллерийским огнем и законов о терроризме до регулирования оборота наркотиков и цен на алкоголь. Ум Грега был так же открыт, как и его сердце, он впустил Майкрофта в свою жизнь, даже не моргнув.  
  
Майкрофт отчетливо помнил их последнюю ночь вместе, до всех этих событий, и Майкрофт сказал, что секс и дружба — это все, что между ними есть, а Грег сказал... Грег сказал: «Хм. Ну что ж, раз так — пускай, я согласен, потому что я хочу быть с тобой в любом случае». Майкрофт тогда поцеловал его, потому что… Да, он не хотел, чтобы Грег уходил, не хотел, чтобы он умер, и Майкрофт не мог этого вынести.  
  
— Майкрофт?  
  
Майкрофт повернул голову и увидел Антею.  
  
— Хм-м? — спросил он.  
  
Он нахмурился, когда Антея коснулась его щеки большим пальцем. Палец оказался мокрым. Секунду Майкрофт смотрел на нее, а потом утер лицо.  
  
— Я знаю, — сказала она, глаза ее были полны сочувствия.  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
— Он был всем. Он и есть. Я так часто терял Шерлока, что к этой потере я почти готов, я знаю, что должен сделать, какие шаги предпринять… Но Грег… Он заслуживает лучшего.  
  
— Лучше, чем вы? — закончила его мысль Антея.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
— Может быть, он просто знает, — тихо сказала Антея. — Знает, что лучше вас никого нет. — Она сжала плечо Майкрофта. — Может быть, он знает, что вы величайший человек, которого ему только доведется встретить.  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
— Он хочет семью. Детей, и брак, и…  
— А вы и мысли о семейной жизни не допускали, — сказала Антея. — Но это не значит, что от всего этого нужно отказаться.  
  
Майкрофт глянул на нее хмуро.  
  
Антея пожала плечами.  
  
— Я преступила границу.  
  
— Да. Да, преступили.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказала она.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он, возвращаясь к лекции.  
  


***

  
Грег забрал с улицы ящик. Он знал, что тел было уже двадцать шесть. Он знал, что молодой человек, стоявший в конце очереди, уже умер. Худо-бедно, а они с Шерлоком были еще живы. Но начался кашель.  
  
Первым закашлял Шерлок. Когда это случилось, они долго смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. У Грега кашель начался четырьмя часами позже.  
  
Грег притнес ящик в комнату к Шерлоку, и они обменялись конвертами с результатами анализов и вскрыли их.  
  
— Ты инфицирован, — тихо сказал Шерлок, читая документ. — Мутировавшим штаммом вируса.  
  
Грег кивнул.  
  
— И ты, — сказал он, сползая на кровать.  
  
— Странно, — задумчиво заметил Шерлок. — Я впервые сожалею о вещах, которых хочешь ты. О детях, внуках. Раньше такого не было… — Он нахмурился и сел за письменный стол. — Странно, правда? Начинаешь хотеть того, чего никогда не хотел, только тогда, когда тебя этого лишают.  
  
Грег молча кивнул. Вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Думаю, хорошо, что мы хотя бы не в одиночестве, — продолжал Шерлок. — Пока я расправлялся с паутиной Мориарти, я все время думал о том, как не хочу умереть в одиночестве. Поэтому я рад, что со мной ты. Если бы здесь был Джон… Это было бы…  
  
— Слишком, — прошептал Грег.  
  
Шерлок согласно кивнул. Он помолчал, прежде чем заговорить снова:  
  
— Я одобряю.  
  
— Что? — спросил Грег.  
  
— Твои отношения с моим братом. Я их одобряю.  
  
Грег с грустью улыбнулся.  
  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы твой брат их тоже одобрил, — тихо произнес он. — Но спасибо, что сказал.  
  
— Майкрофт дурак. Он никогда не ценит того, что имеет, пока это не исчезает.  
  
Грег кивнул. Он встал, подошел к окну и выглянул на улицу: над домами поднимался дым.  
  
— Сколько времени у нас осталось? — спросил он.  
  
— После заражения, может быть, день-другой, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
Грег кивнул.  
  
— У тебя есть ручка и бумага? — спросил он. — Хочу написать письмо.  
  
— Кому?  
  
— Майкрофту.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и вырвал лист из записной книжки.  
  
— Сделай мне одолжение? — попросил он.  
  
— Хорошо, какое?  
  
— Напиши что-нибудь для Джона от моего имени. Что-нибудь… доброе. Притворись, что это я сказал.  
  
Грег пожал плечами и улыбнулся:  
  
— «Дорогой Джон, я тебя люблю»?  
  
Шерлок помолчал, секунду обдумывая слова.  
  
— Хм. Да. Это подойдет, я думаю.  
  
— Это ты и сам можешь написать, — сказал Грег, вставая с кровати. Он вернулся из комнаты Шерлока к себе, сел за стол и включил музыку. Ручка замерла над бумагой.  
  
 _ ~~Майкрофт~~   ~~Майк~~   ~~Май~~  Майкрофту  
  
Если ты это читаешь, значит, я не успел  ~~попрощаться~~  сказать все, что хотел.  
  
Но я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что я твой. Я всегда был бы твоим. Даже если ты не хотел  ~~и половины~~  ничего из того, что хотел я, — даже тогда.  
  
Я хотел сказать, что  ~~ты много для меня значишь~~  я тебя люблю. Я тебе никогда этого не говорил, а зря. Потому что ты заслуживаешь это знать.  
  
И всегда буду. До последнего вздоха.  
  
Не скучай по мне сильно, будь счастлив и найди кого-нибудь. Думай обо мне иногда. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты по мне немножко скучал.  
  
Я люблю тебя, засранец ты этакий.  
  
Всегда твой,  
  
Грег Лестрейд_


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3  
  
День шестой**  
  
Майкрофт потер лицо, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на экране ноутбука. Он не спал 34 часа. Джон похрапывал на диване в баре, Антея уже давно поднялась к себе.  
  
В Баскервиле наметился кое-какой прогресс, но с тех пор как подтвердился диагноз Грега и Шерлока, Майкрофт пытался забыться в работе, больше он все равно не мог ничего сделать. Он знал, что времени осталось очень мало. Мысленно он репетировал разговор с ними обоими. Последняя беседа с Шерлоком будет легкой. Они вели ее уже не раз.  
  
Но Грег… Слова Антеи тронули его слишком глубоко, и теперь Майкрофт был раздавлен осознанием, что их время вместе закончилось, а он не успел им сполна насладиться. Надо было меньше бояться и быть более открытым. Надо было дать шанс отношениям с Грегом, потому что вместе им было бы очень, очень хорошо…  
  
Телефон зазвонил, и Майкрофт нахмурился. Джон заворочался, но не проснулся. Майкрофт принял звонок.  
  
— Майкрофт Холмс, — тихо произнес он.  
  
— Майкрофт. Это Оливия Лоуренс из Баскервиля.  
  
— Добрый вечер? — Майкрофт глянул в окно. — Или утро? — Господи, он точно теряет контроль.  
  
— Сейчас три, — сказала она, — так что можно сказать, что утро. У меня для вас новости.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
— Говорите.  
  
— Мы получили лекарство, которое эффективно борется с вирусом у кроликов.  
  
Майкрофт выпрямился.  
  
— Что? Повторите.  
  
— Лекарство успешно лечит кроликов, — повторила она. — Но не мышей. А они генетически ближе к человеку. Если мы отправим людям это лекарство, оно может их убить.  
  
Майкрофт недолго взвешивал все за и против.  
  
— Они уже умирают, — сказал он. — Отправляйте. Несмотря ни на что. Отправляйте немедленно.  
  
— Считайте, что дело уже сделано, сэр.  
  
И вот именно это было распоследней каплей надежды Майкрофта.  
  
Он позвонил Шерлоку, несмотря на ранний час. Его брат, что неудивительно, не спал. Выглядел он измотанным, над бровями выступил пот, а голос звучал хрипло.  
  
— Как ты? — спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— У меня еще примерно сутки, — сказал Шерлок, не совсем отвечая на поставленный вопрос. — Какие у тебя новости?  
  
— Вам направили кое-какие лекарства. На кроликах они работают, а на мышах нет.  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
— Мыши ближе к людям генетически.  
  
— Верно.  
  
Шерлок прикусил губу и кивнул.  
  
— Когда лекарство будет здесь?  
  
Майкрофт проверил часы.  
  
— Часа через три-четыре.  
  
Шерлок снова кивнул.  
  
— Джон там? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, — сказал он и посмотрел на Джона, который как раз просыпался. — Оставлю вас.  
  
Майкрофт встал, давая Джону возможность продолжить разговор с Шерлоком. Вышел наружу. Сунул руки в карманы, наблюдая за тем, как облачка пара изо рта плывут по воздуху. Он стоял не двигаясь и смотрел в чистое небо. Позже, когда проснется Грег, нужно будет найти слова, чтобы с ним попрощаться. А он к этому не готов. Не готов прощаться. Если бы только у них было чуть больше времени.  
  
Прошедшие несколько дней были слишком, слишком… И он просто…  
  
Майкрофт рухнул на колени во влажную траву и уронил голову на руки. Он знал, что горечь сожалений навсегда отравляет жизнь. Сердце его разрывалось. А жить без Грега было… неприемлемо. Больно.  
  
Он не вернулся в гостиницу, пока его не начало трясти. Как будто холод мог принести облегчение.  
  


***

  
Грег проснулся в половине седьмого, чувствуя себя, как оживший мертвец. Он знал, что смерть близко. Он кашлянул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и снова рухнул на постель. Его лихорадило, он был потный, тело ломило. Он натянул пиджак, пытаясь согреться. Тронул карман, где лежало письмо, адресованное Майкрофту. Внезапно дверь открылась и в комнату прошлепал Шерлок, неся с собой ноутбук. Лицо его было бледно и покрыто потом.  
  
Он поставил ноутбук на стол и, трогая себя за горло, прошептал:  
  
— Майкрофт прислал нам лекарство в инъекциях. — Он положил на кровать коробку. — Оно может сработать. Если сработает, то… хорошо. Если нет, то оно убьет нас быстрее, чем инфекция.  
  
Грег секунду смотрел на него, прежде чем кивнуть.  
  
— Ладно, — прошептал он в ответ и нахмурился, когда ноутбук Шерлока принялся трезвонить.  
  
— Это Майкрофт, — пробормотал Шерлок и быстро направился в смежную с комнатой ванную. Грег поморщился, когда услышал, что Шерлока стошнило.  
  
Грег развернул ноутбук к себе, чтобы видеть лицо Майкрофта. Выглядел тот изнуренным. Совершенно раздавленным. Грег не был уверен, что сам выглядит лучше.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Грег, изо всех сил выдавливая улыбку.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Спасибо за лекарство.  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
— Прости меня, — сказал он, голос его дрожал. — На твоем месте должен быть я.  
  
— Не говори так. Я ужасно рад, что это не ты здесь. В отличие от тебя, у меня нет доступа ко всем государственным секретам и я бы не смог повлиять на Баскервиль.  
  
— Шерлок тебе все рассказал?  
  
— Рассказал.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Хреново. Не буду врать. Но лекарство же поможет, да?  
  
— Да.  
  
Грег попробовал рассмеяться, но смех превратился в кашель. Он потер горло.  
  
— Обычно ты так здорово врешь, Майкрофт, — хрипло прошептал он.  
  
— Я не могу врать тебе.  
  
— Я знаю. Есть шансы, что лекарство сработает?  
  
— Двадцать один процент. Оно куда вернее вас убьет.  
  
Грег глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Быстро?  
  
— Да.  
  
Плечи Грега опустились.  
  
— Хоть какое-то утешение.  
  
Майкрофт просто кивнул.  
  
Грег сглотнул. Он многое хотел сказать, но не так. Все должно было быть совершенно иначе.  
  
— Кто-нибудь заберет наши тела? — прошептал он.  
  
Майкрофт весь как будто задеревенел.  
  
— Не надо, — попросил он.  
  
— Так заберет?  
  
— Я… Я не знаю, как это все будет происходить.  
  
Грег нахмурился.  
  
— Я спрашиваю, потому что у меня есть письмо. В кармане. Для тебя. Слушай, я просто хочу, чтобы ты его получил.  
  
— Я сделаю все, чтобы получить его.  
  
— Сделай, — попросил Грег, глаза его наполнились слезами. — Пожалуйста.  
  
— Грег…  
  
Грег поднял руку.

— Не надо сейчас ничего говорить, ладно? Все, что ты собираешься мне сказать — я не хочу, чтобы ты это говорил, потому что думаешь, что я скорее всего умру.  
  
— Дело не…  
  
— Майкрофт. — Грег сглотнул. — Прости, я не хочу быть жестоким, — вздохнул он. — Прости. Я знаю, что это скорее всего наш последний разговор. Мне бы хотелось что-то сказать, но… Но я не буду. Я этого всего не умею.  
  
— Нет. Тогда слушай меня. — Майкрофт на секунду замолчал. — Вы, оба, введите лекарство правильно. Лягте, расслабьтесь и дышите. Я сделаю все, что только смогу для вас обоих.  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Грег, — знаю.  
  
— Мы скоро еще поговорим, — прошептал Майкрофт.  
  
Грег кивнул, понимая, что это почти наверняка не сбудется.  
  
— Конечно. И попробуем десерт.  
  
Майкрофт тоже кивнул.  
  
— Да, — прошептал он. — Обязательно попробуем. — И экран погас.  
  
Шерлок вышел из ванной через несколько минут, Грег как раз закончил сморкаться. Лицо Шерлока было будто каменное.  
  
— Вы закончили? — спросил он.  
  
Грег согласно кивнул.  
  
— Это лекарство нас скорее всего убьет, — напомнил ему Шерлок.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Но убьет быстрее, чем болезнь.  
  
— Тогда это даже лучше.  
  
— Согласен.  
  
Шерлок сел на край кровати. Грег наблюдал за тем, как трясущимся руками тот готовит два шприца. Шерлок снял рубашку и повернулся так, чтобы Грег мог дотянуться до его левой руки.  
  
— Ты должен попасть сюда, — сказал он, указывая нужное место на руке.  
  
— Какая удача, что у тебя такая бледная кожа, да? — Грег пытался шутить. — Хотя бы видно, куда целиться.  
  
Раньше он никогда и никому не ставил уколов, но он был почти уверен, что все сделал правильно. Они с Шерлоком внимательно следили, как прозрачный раствор проникает в кровь Шерлока.  
  
Через несколько минут Грег подставил свою руку, А Шерлок взялся за иглу. Руки его тряслись еще больше, чем раньше. Грег нахмурился.  
  
— Эй, — сказал он. — Не дергайся. У нас только по одному шприцу, и если ты промахнешься…  
  
— Да знаю я. У меня руки трясутся не переставая.  
  
Грег положил ладони Шерлоку на плечи.  
  
— Ты справишься, — сказал он, заглядывая Шерлоку в глаза.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
— Не получается. Не могу.  
  
— Шерлок, когда ты ширялся героином, у тебя руки сильнее тряслись. Говорю тебе, ты попадешь в вену.  
  
Секунду Шерлок разглядывал его, а потом кивнул.  
  
— Ради Майкрофта, — прошептал он.  
  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и приставил иглу. Грег поморщился, когда она вошла ему в руку.  
  
— Попал, — прошептал Шерлок.  
  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга, потом легли на спину рядом.  
  
— Ну что ж, — произнес Грег, — был очень рад узнать тебя, Шер.  
  
И услышал короткий смешок.  
  
— Врешь, — прошептал Шерлок.  
  
— Никогда тебе не врал, — тихо возразил Грег, закрывая глаза. Он сглотнул, почувствовав, как потная рука Шерлока находит его ладонь и крепко обхватывает. — И обещаю, можешь взять мое тело для исследований.  
  
— Разве это не мило с твоей стороны? — произнес Шерлок, но голос его уплывал, терялся и наконец исчез.  
  
 **День восьмой**  
  
Майкрофт поставил ноутбук перед собой, Джон и Антея сели по бокам от него. У Майкрофта был доступ к прямой трансляции: у команды медиков к защитным костюмам были прикреплены видеокамеры. Почти безлюдная деревня была погружена в кромешный мрак, свет исходил только от фонарей медиков.  
  
Майкрофт, Джон и Антея наблюдали за тем, как медики входят в каждое здание и берут кровь у тех, кто остался в живых. Тех, у кого больше не было признаков болезни, выносили и транспортировали в больницу; большинство были или в коме, или едва могли функционировать.  
  
Медики выносили тела.  
  
Антея вышла из комнаты, не в силах смотреть дальше. Разумеется, она за свою жизнь видела вещи гораздо хуже, и все же смотреть на тела принесенных в жертву во имя общего блага было выше ее сил.  
  
Один из медиков вошел в гостиницу.  
  
Сердце Майкрофта сжалось, когда врач дошел до комнаты Грега. Грег и Шерлок лежали на спине бок о бок, крепко держась за руки.  
  
Ножки стула, на котором сидел Джон, скрипнули, когда он встал, качая головой, и пошел в бар выпить чего-нибудь крепкого.  
Грудь Шерлока вздымалась и опадала.  
  
— Шерлок жив, — тихо произнес Майкрофт, оглядываясь.  
  
Он увидел, как затряслись у Джона плечи.  
  
Майкрофт вернулся к экрану. Медик поднял запястье Грега. Майкрофт почувствовал, как у него кровь стынет. Грудь Грега была неподвижна.  
  
— Нет, — прошептал Майкрофт. Нижняя губа у него задрожала, и он сжал кулаки. — Нет, нет. — Он покачал головой. — Нет.  
  
— Майкрофт, — тихо сказал Джон, касаясь его плеча.  
  
— Нет, — повторил Майкрофт, уронив голову на руки. — Боже мой. Нет.  
  
— Майкрофт, погоди.  
  
Но Майкрофт только качал головой. Он не мог на это смотреть. Он встал, оттолкнул Джона и понесся к себе в номер.  
  
Нет. Нет.  
  
Нет.  
  
Мир как будто съежился. Все вокруг пришло в движение. Майкрофт рухнул рядом с кроватью.  
  
Нет. Грег. Нет.  
  
Он не позволит.  
  
Он не согласен.  
  
У него нет выбора и — нет, нет, нет, нет…  
  
В кармане пискнул телефон. Трясущейся рукой Майкрофт достал его. Сообщение от Джона.  
  
«Они оба живы, их сейчас выносят».  
  
Майкрофт уставился на слова. Грег жив.  
  
Трясущейся рукой он набрал номер водителя.  
  
— Отвезите меня в Мид-Йоркширскую больницу, — выдавил он.   
  


***

  
Одно крыло больницы было предоставлено жертвам Лоу-Роу. Никому не разрешалось находиться там без защитного костюма. Майкрофт стоял у двери в отделение, сжимая пальцами полы пиджака. Члены семей других выживших расположились в комнатах ожидания.  
  
К Майкрофту подошел врач.  
  
— Мистер Холмс?  
  
Майкрофт поднял голову кивнул.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс стабилен. В данный момент он в медикаментозной коме. Мы начнем будить его через двенадцать часов.  
  
— А Грег Лестрейд?  
  
— В коме. Его легкие сильно повреждены. Мы сделали для него все, что смогли. Теперь нужно только ждать.  
  
Ждать. Майкрофт устал ждать.  
  
— Спасибо, доктор, — прошептал он.  
  
 **День девятый**  
  
Через стекло Майкрофт смотрел на больничную койку, на которой лежал Шерлок. Грудь его мерно поднималась с каждым вздохом. Живой, но все еще в критическом состоянии.  
  
— Он уже не инфицирован, — сказала Антея, подходя сзади. — В общей сложности выжило тридцать семь человек. Одиннадцать из них в коме.  
  
— Каков прогноз? — спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Неизвестно. Это экспериментальное лекарство. Невозможно предсказать последствия. Шестнадцать человек умерли в течение нескольких часов после того, как приняли его. Умерли без мучений. Смерть от инфекции была бы гораздо более мучительной.  
  
— А деревня? — спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Сожжена. Случаев заболевания больше не выявлено. Больницы в полной готовности, но пока — ничего.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
— Вы уже видели Грега? — спросила она.  
  
Майкрофт отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
Он нахмурился, увидев, как дернулась рука Шерлока. Антея сжала плечо Майкрофта.  
  
— Это хороший знак, — сказала она, кивая в сторону койки.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Джона, который спал поперек шести пластиковых стульев.  
  
— Разбудите его, — попросил он. — Ему захочется присутствовать при пробуждении Шерлока.  
  
Антея кивнула.  
  
— Что будете делать? — спросила она.  
  
— Мне нужно найти Грега.  
  
Он ждал, стоя у стекла, до тех пор, пока Шерлок не открыл глаза и не сказал Джону несколько слов. После этого Майкрофт их оставил и направился к палате Грега.  
  
Грег все еще был в коме. Он выглядел так мирно, так спокойно, хотя под его глазами все еще были глубокие тени.  
  
Майкрофт сел у его постели. Впервые за тринадцать лет он не работал. Он даже не думал о работе. Он просто сидел, ждал и надеялся, держась за руку Грега.

 **День десятый**  
  
Майкрофт стоял у окна в палате Грега. Он даже не оглянулся, когда услышал позади себя шаги Шерлока.  
  
— Ты быстро идешь на поправку, — только и пробормотал он тихо.  
  
— Я запыхался, пока шел сюда — далеко. — Шерлок сел на стул рядом. — Но — да. Насколько я понимаю, я выздоравливаю быстрее всех.  
  
— Ты всегда был медицинским чудом, — сказал Майкрофт, повернувшись к нему лицом.  
  
Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, потом посмотрел на Грега и нахмурился.  
  
— Как он?  
  
— Неизвестно, сможет ли он… — Майкрофт сглотнул и покачал головой. — Все еще ждем.  
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
— Он… От него была польза.  
  
— От него всегда есть польза.  
  
— Что будешь делать? — спросил Шерлок. — Если он проснется.  
  
Майкрофт сел на другой стул и коснулся костяшек пальцев Грега.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Мне было легко умирать. Я сделал все, что хотел. А он… А он — нет.  
  
— Да, это я понимаю, — пробормотал Майкрофт.  
  
— Он хочет семью, Майкрофт.  
  
— Да. Да, я знаю.  
  
— Я думаю, ты должен дать ему шанс, — сказал Шерлок. — Он хорошо ведет себя в кризисной ситуации. Он… Ты знал, что он курил марихуану в подростковом возрасте?  
  
Майкрофт даже смог улыбнуться.  
  
— Нет, это мне было неизвестно.  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Может быть, если он проснется, тебе стоит расценить это как второй шанс.  
  
— То есть?  
  
— Ты получил его письмо? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Да, — сказал Майкрофт. — Но еще не читал. Полагаю, он написал его на случай своей смерти. Мне показалось неуместным читать его, пока он жив. Это как вмешательство в личную жизнь.  
  
— Прочитай, — сказал Шерлок. — Оно может тебе помочь.  
  
— Сомневаюсь.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и встал.  
  
— Ты должен дать ему шанс.  
  
— Когда это чувства перестали быть дефектом биохимии проигравших?  
  
Шерлок секунду помолчал.  
  
— Ты блокировал эмоции. И все же не думаю, что ты чувствуешь себя победителем.  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел на свои колени. Он смотрел на них, пока Шерлок не вышел из палаты. Сунув руку в карман, Майкрофт вынул записку Грега, написанную неровным почерком.  
  
Майкрофт развернул листок. «Я твой. Я всегда был бы твоим. Даже если ты не хотел ничего из того, что хотел я, — даже тогда».  
  
«Грег, — подумал Майкрофт, опуская письмо обратно в карман. — Грег, ты всегда отдавал слишком, слишком много».  
  
 **День одиннадцатый**  
  
Майкрофт работал, сидя у постели Грега. Он знал, что в конце концов ему придется вернуться в Лондон. Он уже начал приготовления к тому, чтобы перевезти Грега в другую больницу. Даже если тот так и не проснется…  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой. Нужно перестать так думать.  
  
Он открыл электронную почту. Жизнь шла своим чередом. Человек, виновный в распространении вируса, был схвачен. Им оказался бывший сотрудник Баскервиля. Майкрофт уже установил новые процедуры отбора персонала.  
  
Шерлок и Джон вот-вот должны были вернуться в Лондон. Антея уже уехала, чтобы убедиться, что все будет идти по плану, пока Майкрофт будет отсутствовать в офисе.  
  
Он закрыл ноутбук и посмотрел на Грега. Даже если он и проснется, Майкрофт не знал, что скажет ему. Но знал, что хочет, чтобы они были вместе. Может быть, этого достаточно.  
  
Он встал, коснулся губами лба Грега и вышел, унося с собой ноутбук. В кафе он купил чашку некрепкого кофе.  
  
Потом снова вернулся в палату Грега, полную цветов. Дань уважения от сослуживцев из Ярда, от миссис Хадсон и Молли. Майкрофт знал, что чем дольше Грег будет в коме, тем реже люди станут присылать цветы и сообщения. Он будет все равно что мертв. Будет болтаться между небом и землей благодаря всем этим приборам.  
  
Майкрофт коснулся руки Грега — большой палец дернулся. Майкрофт нахмурился и посмотрел на его руку. Теперь дрогнул указательный палец.  
  
— Грег? — прошептал Майкрофт, вставая. — Грег?  
  
Он погладил Грега по щеке тыльной стороной пальцев.  
  
— Все в порядке, — сказал он. — Ты в безопасности. Возвращайся к нам.  
Он смотрел, как затрепетали веки Грега, как открылись глаза. На его лице было написано замешательство.  
  
— Тш-ш, — успокоил его Майкрофт, у него на лице расцветала улыбка. — Ты в больнице, с тобой все в порядке.  
  
Одной рукой Грег коснулся лица и отвел ото рта кислородную маску.  
  
— Осторожно, — сказал Майкрофт. — У тебя очень пострадали легкие, тебе нужен кислород.  
  
Грег уставился на Майкрофта, его темные глаза расширились.  
  
— Ты справился, — сказал он, голос было еле слышно.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул, наклонился и поцеловал Грега в щеку.  
  
— Да. Или, точнее, ученые справились. Думается мне, еще до конца года среди них появятся новые кавалеры ордена Британской Империи.  
  
— Шерлок…  
  
— Жив. Он сегодня уезжает в Лондон.  
  
Дыхание Грега стало более затрудненным.  
  
— Майкрофт, я…  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой и мягко вернул маску на место.  
  
Грег слегка повернул голову, взгляд его был ищущим. Майкрофт мягко отвел его волосы назад, не отрываясь глядя на Грега.  
  
— Я думал, я тебя потерял, — прошептал он. — Но я твой, Грег. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я твой.  
  
Грег сжал его руку, Майкрофт сжал в ответ. Глаза Грега начали закрываться. Неудивительно: тело его было без сил.  
  
— Спи, — прошептал Майкрофт, целуя его в щеку и зная, что для всего остального есть время. Так много времени, чтобы спланировать всю жизнь вместе. Он коснулся губами лба Грега. — Просто спи.

 


End file.
